Hans' Trial
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: When we last saw Hans, he was on a ship caged up to be sent back to his kingdom. However, what were the circumstances that led up to that? It left a lot of unanswered questions: Did Hans ever see Elsa again after the thaw? Was he even put on trial by her? It's all here in this short story.


**AN: I do not own the Frozen property or intend to make money off of it. This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. This is my take on what happened between Hans getting punched & his arrest at the end of the film.**

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!", Anna announced as she turned her back to the man who betrayed her & before Hans knew it, he was socked clean off the boat he & Anna were standing on & into the fjord. "Princess Anna! Is everything alright?", a guard asked as he heard the punch & rushed over to help in case Hans tried anything in payback for Anna & Elsa ruining his upsurp scheme. "Everything's fine", Anna said in her perky manner as the guard turned his attention to Hans who was floating in the water. "Get him out of there!", he told the second man who accompanied him. The man obeyed & Hans was pulled out of the water, not liking who it was who pulled him out. "This scoundrel has a date with the Queen", the guard said as Hans was escorted back to the castle. Hans gulped as he knew that he deserved to be punished for what he did: attempted usurpation of a kingdom & murder of royalty.

Back in those days, those crimes weren't to be taken lightly & were punishable by death or hanging (which was a double-edged sword, you'd die anyway). As Hans looked as they walked back to the castle, he saw the duke & his goons getting escorted to their ship, the duke kicking, screaming and proclaiming his innocence, claiming his murder attempt of Elsa was more out of fear than malice, completely forgetting that he drove the queen to start the Endless Winter by calling her a monster. The only thing the duke lost was his kingdom's trade agreement which, in Hans' view, was pretty easy. Then again, the duke wasn't the one who decided to try and upsurp Arendelle, Hans did. When the guards & Hans entered the castle, they walked until they came to a room. The guard gestured to Hans. "You wait here", he ordered & the only thing Hans could do was obey. However, the guard had his man out there with Hans just in case the fool tried to escape while he went inside the room to alert Elsa. "Bring him in", she demanded & the guard opened the door, motioning for Hans to enter. He gulped again & went in with a push to face the queen whom he tried to murder. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I have received word of your crimes aganist Arendelle", Elsa announced & Hans realized that it was Anna who must have ratted him out to her as she was the only one whom he blabbed his plans to. "However, since you are not an official resident of this kingdom but rather a visitor, I can't try you & punish you. While I must agree that your crimes aganist Arendelle were great & merit a punishment here, I have decided not to punish you", she announced. "That's good!", Hans said. "No, that's bad", Elsa said with a smirk. "I have contacted The Southern Isles in regards to your behavior & overall conduct during your time here in Arendelle", she revealed & the smile from Hans' face disappeared. "I must admit they were very displeased in their reply", she added again. "I, by the power invested in me, sentence you, Prince Hans, to be arrested & sent home to be judged by your family members back there & your visitiation rights to this kingdom revoked!", Elsa said, renedering her verdict. The guards & a royal handler who was dispatched to oversee the trial had been waiting for this as they grabbed Hans & escorted him to his ship, which had a cage on it & proceeded to shove him inside, causing a bucket to fall on his head. "I'll take this scoundrel back to his kingdom", the guard said to the royal handler. "I'm sure his 12 brothers would be glad to hear about his behavior!" His plans foiled & since his brothers were informed of his actions, Hans knew he was on his way to the kingdom of disownment, population 1.


End file.
